samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Friend
The Friend (Iyasu! 癒す!) is the seventh episode of Samurai 7. Summary The Samurai Hunt continues and Kambei and the others hide out. Kambei says that its time to visit his old "mate". A man named Shichiroji dances with a woman, and afterwards, he sits down in his room in Hotaruya, or Firefly House, and drinks some leftover sake. A yuujo or prostitute, Yukino, walks in and gives him some proper food. Just then, they hear some commotion outside. A Samurai is causing some trouble, so Shichiroji takes care of him, with ease. He tells him that since there is a Samurai Hunt, he should quit being a Samurai. Kambei and the others arrive outside of the Village of Respite, the place where Firefly House is located. Kirara asked the samurai what people did in the city and Gorobei answered but had to lie a little bit to her. Elsewhere, Kikuchiyo, who is still alive, is being chased by Ukyo's men. He jumps the wall into Kougakyo, and Ukyo and his men attempt to follow. Back at Firefly House, Shichiroji and Yukino talk on the steps. Yukino tells him that he just can't help being a Samurai. Just then, Kambei and the others arrive. Kambei greets his old friend, and Shichiroji invites him in. We then see Kikuchiyo hiding in the lake just outside the Village of Respite. He takes out a guard of Ukyo and goes inside the village. Kambei and the others sit and eat a huge meal with Shichiroji and Yukino. Kambei introduces Shichiroji to the others, and vise versa. Yukino tells them how she found Shichiroji almost five years ago floating in a container in a river. Shichiroji explains that he drifted down it after a battle in the Great War. Shichiroji asks Kambei if he's going to start a new war with the Nobuseri. Kambei replies that if that's what it takes, he will. Elsewhere, Kikuchiyo makes his way to Firefly House and hides out in a room. Meanwhile, Kyuzo destroys the mechanical guards and Ukyo, along with his men and Kyuzo and Hyougo, make their way to Firefly House in pursuit of Kikuchiyo. Kirara and Yukino sit in the bath and talk. Yukino talks about how in the Japanese fairytale, Momotaro was found in a peach in a river, just like how she found Shichiroji. She also says that Momotaro leaves in the story. Yukino changes the subject and asks Kirara about Katsushiro, but she says that she's not interested in men at the moment. Just then, they hear Ukyo and his men outside the building. Elsewhere in Firefly House, Kambei and Shichiroji talk. Shichiroji tells Kambei that there is a way to escape underground, if he can survive. He also says that he'll go with him. Kirara and Yukino come running up and tell them that Ukyo has arrived (but they already know). They gather everyone together. Suddenly, Ukyo and the others come in and knock down a room across the hall. Inside is Kikuchiyo, who runs towards Kambei. After noticing him, he tells them that he was looking all over for them. Seeing him alive, of course, cheers up Komachi. Shichiroji rips the tiles up from the floor and uses them as a shield. They all use this opportunity to escape down the secret passage. Everyone loads onto a tiny boat, including Shichiroji. He bids farewell to Yukino. Kirara yells out to her that Momotaro always returns with gold in the fairytale too. They float away. Closely behind is Ukyo and his men, but up ahead are the mechanized guardians of the passage... Category:Episodes